youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Yesenia Miller/Stewart
She's an teenager from The Future of Freddy vs Jason/ Spider-man (2002) movies and now adult from Rio (2011). She's also the wife of Jacob Stewart, the mother of Ariel, Selena and Billy Stewart and the daughter of James and Emily Miller. She's also Freddy Krueger's emery and had a sister: Selena Miller/Voorhees. She also had an macaw name Melissa "Jewel" Miller. Her personal She's nice, smart, brave, beautiful and lovely girl like her mom and dad. Her life She was born in Springwood, Ohio with her parents and her older sister, Selena Miller. She love her life until she met Freddy Krueger and beat him 7 times than you could imaging. After that, freddy came back and killed her mom for beating him. So, 15 years later, she live at New York City with her grandmother and make some friends. Then, one day, she went back to her hometown to see her widow dad, James Miller and her older sister, Selena Miller . She was having a great time until Jason Voorhees came to do Freddy's job. Hint: See it in The Future of Freddy vs Jason. Her future She's married to Jacob Stewart where she met him at Rio De Janeiro and had 3 kids: Jewel, Blu and Selena Stewart. Her death She had a great life until one day, George Wiegert kidnapped her and killed her at George's secret hideout. Before she died, she tells her old/new friends and everybody she know that she had a great life with them and always love them. Then, she died after her final word. Her skills Taking pictures She love to take picture when she live at New York city. When her friend, Peter Parker "Spider-man" save the city, she took a picture whatever Spidey do. Marriage with Jacob When she first met him, she just want to go home with her beautiful, macaw bird name Jewel. During their adventures, she know that she can't fall in love after her BF, Simon Campbell died by George Wiegert in the past which she think it's Freddy or Jason kill him. That was until she know that Jacob can dance and she join him too. They almost kiss until the gangs came to get her and Jewel. At the tram, Jacob made her laugh and give her a flower. When they finally got the chain off on their birds, she was happy until Jacob decide that they had to go back where they belong. She was mad at him for leaving and they decide to never see each other. When they spilt up, she and Jewel got kidnapped by Freddy Krueger. When she got kidnapped, she was sad and miss Jacob until she saw that Jacob came to save her. At the end, she got hurt and fall until Jacob save her and told her how he feel about her. Then, she know that he love her and kiss him on the lips. After she's feeling better, she and Jacob was married 4 year later. Then, they had 3 kids: Ariel, Selena (after her sister) and Billy Stewart. Category:Yesenia's Motto